


Where There's a Will...

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had herself a damn good man, that’s what her mother always said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's a Will...

**Author's Note:**

> I was happy that Will jumped into my head again. I like this pairing, wish I could write them more, but I’ll take the special moments.

Hotch knocked and then poked his head into JJ’s office. Every time he did that he was amazed at the amount of work she got done on a daily basis. There were files everywhere, pink message slips, pieces of mail, and countless other things from people who wanted or needed the BAU’s help. It was all in JJ’s hands.

She decided where they’d go and wouldn’t go. It was a lot to carry on her shoulders but she was one of the strongest people Hotch knew. He wondered if he told her that enough. That wasn’t what he came to tell her tonight.

“JJ?”

“Yes sir?” she looked up from the paperwork she worked on. Rubbing her temples she did her best to put on a friendly smile. It was obvious that she was exhausted.

“What are you still doing here?” Hotch asked. “It’s almost ten o’clock.”

“I have plenty of work to do.” JJ countered.

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Henry’s sound asleep. I talked to him before bedtime; sang him his favorite song.”

“What is it this week?” Hotch asked.

“ _When the Saints Go Marching In_.” JJ replied. “For that I completely blame his father.”

“It’s a big weekend for Will.”

“Oh yes it is, which is exactly why I'm here.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“His friends are here for a long weekend.” JJ said. “I think they wanted to go home but Will just…he wanted to share this experience with our son. He doesn’t think New Orleans is a good place for him right now and even though that really pains him, he always put Henry first. So he invited them all to our house for a Super Bowl long weekend blowout.”

“How many of his friends?” Hotch asked.

“Four. Four good ol boys, who like beer and burgers and never wipe their feet and slap women’s behinds, not mine but other ones, and surely keep our neighbors awake. The BAU is a vacation right now.”

“Ahh,” the Unit Chief nodded. “That sounds…”

“You can be truthful. It sounds awful and it is really but he's so happy. I love to see him happy.”

“So I figure you'll be here most of the weekend?”

“No,” JJ shook her head. “I’ll be home watching football, which I love. But I’ll also keep the Motrin very close by. Tomorrow I'm doing the girls thing while Will hangs out with his friends. I think they’re gonna use my son as bait to pick up women.”

“You don’t sound upset about that.” Hotch said.

“Oh please.” She waved it off. “When my brother was in town a few months ago he did the same thing. Sean’s never done it with Jack?”

“I don't know. Now I'm scared to find out.”

She smiled, running her fingers through her hair.

“I won't be here much longer. Will’s coming to pick me up; I'm a little rundown. So I thought I’d get some more work done while I wait for him.” she looked at her watch and a frown moved over her usual sunny face. “Wow, is it really that late?”

“It is.” Hotch nodded. “We’re the last two standing…even Penelope’s gone for the night.”

“I'm gonna be the rotten egg tonight. I don’t want to keep you; I know you need to get home.”

She didn’t say it but Emily was there. Emily was there and she surely wanted to hold her man after a long day. JJ wanted the same thing. They were going to get little to no privacy this weekend; she wasn’t going to have much time for him to just be hers. If Emily knew Hotch was talking to her right now instead of driving to DC there might be a misunderstanding.

“It has been a long day.” Hotch conceded. “And we’ll be back here bright and early tomorrow. We’re taking the weekend off and will probably be on that jet first thing Monday or Tuesday morning. Where do you think we might be going?”

“Barring serious emergencies, it’s looking to be Galveston, Texas or Lansing, Michigan. Still, it could be Cherry Hill, New Jersey.” She said. “I don’t want to overlook synagogue fires because there's no loss of life. You could send another team to Lansing.”

“What's the case?”

“Home…” JJ stopped. “Go home sir. I'm not going to keep you all night talking about work. It’ll be here in the morning; it’s always here.”

Hotch didn’t like the idea of leaving her there. Some agents were still around but the place was mostly deserted. He was the leader; the last to go and turn off the lights behind him. Hotch never minded that JJ was so dedicated to her work. In fact, it was what made them one of the best teams out there. But he still didn’t want her to be there alone.

“Jen?” Will stuck his head in the office and smiled. “Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting work?”

“No,” Hotch shook his head. “C'mon in, Will. It’s good to see you again.”

“You too,” Will extended his hand. “How are you?”

“I'm still here. But I'm actually on my way out. I was just checking on JJ.”

“She's on her way out too. How’s Jack?”

“He's doing well considering.” Hotch replied. “Thanks so much for asking.”

“Of course.” Will nodded.

“Well I'm just going to say goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Hotch.” JJ said.

He waved and left the office. Will smiled at JJ and she managed to return it. She really was exhausted. Nothing sounded better right now than crawling between her sheets and getting some sleep. Well, one thing did but she wasn’t sure she had the energy for it. Will usually liked her to be an active participant in that sort of thing.

“You ready to go?” Will asked.

“I'm past ready.” She stood up from her desk, doing a full body stretch. She rounded her shoulders a few times, moved her neck around and rubbed the bottom of her back. Then she grabbed her coat and scarf; it was time to go home.

“I'm gonna get you home and take such good care of you.”

“That sounds wonderful. It might be the last time we get any alone time for a while.”

“Then I suggest we make the most of it cher, don’t you?”

“Oh yeah.” JJ nodded. “Have you taught our son how to say ‘who dat’ yet?”

“He’s got ‘who’ down pat.” Will replied. “The rest, we’ll wait and see. I think he might be a genius so he should know it before Sunday…when the Saints kick the Colts’ ass.”

“I thought you'd have some kind of love for Manning. He’s a local boy after all.”

“He’s playing for the wrong team. No love loss.”

She came around her desk and wrapped her arms around him. Will held her close, inhaling the scent of her skin. He kissed her nose and then her mouth. It was hard to stop kissing JJ; he knew that from the first time he did it. For a while Will believed he might have to wean himself off.

He didn’t think the long distance thing they had would ever work. He wouldn’t ask JJ to leave the BAU to move to New Orleans and the thought of him leaving home was almost too much to bear. In the end, Will blinked. Firstly, JJ was pregnant and he was going anywhere she and his child were. Secondly, home wasn’t quite home anymore.

Will knew the entire city like the back of his hand; the good and bad. He would take the good wherever he went and the bad needed to stay where it was. So he gave up his job with the NOPD and moved to the suburbs of the DC Corridor. Culture shock didn’t even begin to describe how he initially felt. But almost a year and a half later, he knew he’d made the best decision of his life.

“I think your friends might drive me crazy.” she whispered, her lips still so close to his.

“I know they will. That’s why I want to make tonight so good…I might be sleeping on the couch after they go.”

“Nuh uh, we don’t play that game.” JJ laughed, giving him another kiss. “You're the best pillow I got. Why would I let the cat lay all over you?”

Will laughed too, taking both of her hands and pulling her toward the office door. JJ silently complied with a smile on her face. She had herself a damn good man, that’s what her mother always said. It wasn’t that she thought she didn’t; she knew how special Will was. But she also knew that relationships had never been her strong suit.

It was a good thing that Will was sometimes strong enough for the both of them. JJ knew for sure that the lack of love would never break them up. She loved him something fierce. She loved his strength, his soul, and his silly accent. She loved the look in his eyes when he saw her. She loved seeing him bond with their little boy and knowing Henry would be a good man because he came from one.

She loved that he was going to make tonight good for her. He would make every night good for her. And for that she could live with a weekend from hell with a bunch of Saints fans. Then for the encore she was sure to be out of town next week. JJ had so many vacation days saved up it was ridiculous.

Since returning from maternity leave she’d been on the go. It was time to pay Will back for being everything she wanted and needed him to be. All that mattered to him was being with her. So she would actually let him do that. When they came off this next case, JJ was putting in for some vacation time. It was time to return all the attention Will lavished on her from practically the moment they laid eyes on each other.

“What are you smiling about?” Will asked. They were walking to the elevator with their arms around each other.

“I know something you don’t know.” JJ sang.

“Are you gonna tell me?”

“As soon as it’s confirmed, yes I am.”

“Jen…”

“Its good news, I promise.”

“I can tell that from the smile on your face.” Will replied. “I'm excited to hear it.”

“And I’ll be very excited to tell it.”

Will wanted to know now but he could lower the flame of his curiosity for a little while. It was going to be a busy weekend and he knew JJ would be traveling soon again for the job. So he wanted to put the focus on tonight. Tonight was all about the two of them and that bottle of massage oil she kept in the nightstand drawer. It was going to be worth exhaustion tomorrow for a couple of hours of ‘Jennifer’ time. She always wore Will out in the most amazing way.

***


End file.
